


Legs don't Work

by Anumshipsall



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine carried him home, Fluff, Kagami's tired, M/M, a lot of fluff at the end, they spend a nice time together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anumshipsall/pseuds/Anumshipsall
Summary: Kagami had just finished a very intense match and like his team he was very exhausted except even after resting in the changing room his legs... still didn't work.Lucky for him an unexpected person came to his rescue.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	Legs don't Work

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff between the boys hanging out with each other.
> 
> I'm happy I got to write something for these two.  
> Please tell me if there are any mistakes.

Seirin had just finished an exceptionally strong match. The other team had taken all the energy out of them and more, leaving them in a lot of pain they didn't know they had until the adrenaline rush had disappeared. Kiyoshi, Hyuuga, Izuki, Kuroko and Kagami had all collapsed in their assigned locker room the moment they entered.

Kagami barely made it to the back of the locker room before he dropped to the floor. He was breathing heavy like the other members and was just about to rest but the coach had entered.

"Good job everyone!!" Riko screamed upon entering, only stopping when she saw the five in question on the floor looking more dead than alive, "...Well it's too be expected with how hard you guys worked out there, guess you pushed yourself a bit too much." she added.

"Riko please, give up some time to rest up. I'm speaking for everyone when I say I don't think we can walk right now." Hyuuga pleaded to Riko.

"Ok but only for one hour. Remember they close this building completely down at 8pm and it's only 5pm at the moment, so I'll let you guys rest for an hour." Riko replied and then she left letting the boys rest. 

Seirin training schedules themselves were hardcore and always led to some pain in Kagami's body however, compared to what he felt today nothing could compare to the ache his legs felt. He was pretty sure he had lost all feeling in his legs the minute he sat down and his feet were still burning. Looking around the room showed the other four boys were already out and Kagami decided to do the same hoping for his body to be feeling a little better when they woke up.

The loud slam of the door had awoken all the boys. Riko came in screaming, "Okay boys it's been one hour how do you feel?"

Kiyoshi yawned and responded with a smile, "I feel better enough to go home, although it does still hurt." Riko looked around, all the boys agreed with Kiyoshi's response and they all seemed ready to leave and go home.

Riko headed out first with Kiyoshi, Izuki and Hyuuga following out after. Kuroko stood up and turned to look at the sitting red head who still hadn't moved.

"Kagami are you okay?" Kuroko asked concern lacing his voice.

The red head in question looked up and let out a little laugh when responding casually, "Yeah, I was just going to hit the showers before I leave because I seriously can't handle this sweat right now."

Kuroko looked at him for a few seconds and nodded his head slowly, "Okay I'll the others. Make sure you get home safe."

Kagami said a quick yeah and waited for Kuroko to leave before he finally let out a big sigh, in all honesty he was not okay. He must've used his jump way more then he thought as his legs were still practically numb. He tried to stand up but his legs didn't want to work, so much agonising pain shot through his feet and to his legs that he fell right back down.

"Aahh fuck." He said out loud to himself with the situation he was in, he didn't want to ruin the victorious mood everyone was in and thought he could handle the pain but realised now he couldn't even walk outside the building let alone the twenty minute walk to his apartment. Trying a few more times to get up Kagami leaned back on the wall and decided to sleep a bit more and hope for the best. Maybe his legs would cooperate with a little more rest, with that his eyes closed once again.

BZZZ BZZZ

Kagami was shocked awake by his phones loud ringtone and the constant buzzing in his pocket. When he looked at his phone the first thing Kagami saw was the time, it read 7:20 indicating only forty minutes before he had to leave yet Kagami realised his legs still ached with immense pain. Sighing out loud Kagami was trying to think of what he could do.

Kagami's phone started ringing again this time Kagami managed to answer, it was Aomine. Strange for him to phone so late.

"Hey where are you?" Aomine asked too fast leaving the exhausted red head confused.

"Huh?" Comes out Kagami's slow response.

"You sound like you've been sleeping but you're awake now, so open the door." Aomine demanded.

"My door?" Kagami asked still confused.

There was a loud sigh from the other end of the call when Aomine responds, "Bakagami I'm outside your apartment so open your door. Why would I be telling you to open someone else's door?"

"Ahomine I'm not at home." Kagami bitterly responds to the nickname.

"Where are you then? Don't you have three days to rest and prepare for your next match?" Aomine asks.

Kagami stays silent while he contemplates telling the blue haired boy where he was and why. It would just cause unnecessary problems but he looked at the time on his phone once more and it read 7:25, the time was getting closer to the building closing down and he didn't want to accidentally get locked in here. With no reaction except pain from his legs still, Kagami decided to just tell Aomine his situation.

"...I'm still at the 3a locker room." Kagami muttered.

More silence then came a loud shout from Aomine, "HUUUUH?! The fuck you still doing there, it's almost closing time."

"Well I guess I must've really overworked myself a bit too much and my legs aren't working at all." Kagami said seriously.

Any another situation Aomine would've laughed and mocked Kagami but he could sense how bad it must be for the other and stated in a matter of fact voice, "You need help, okay I guess I have to come." and then he hung up. Kagami broke out laughing at the response, was that all he'll say and not even wait for a response. He was glad Aomine had phoned him.

Just like Aomine said, twenty minutes later the blue haired boy entered the 3a locker room. Upon entering Aomine stood at the entrance and stared at Kagami who was still on the floor.

"What, you just gonna stand there and look at me? Help me up." Kagami said with annoyance.

Aomine kissed his teeth and walked over, slouching down he reached out a hand which Kagami took with gratitude but even with the offered help he hissed out in pain the minute he had to put pressure on his legs.

Aomine pulled Kagami's right arm over his shoulders and started walking to the door, dragging Kagami with him. Halfway to the door Aomine stopped in his tracks and looked at the limping boy.

"We are never going to make it to your place like this." Aomine stated slightly annoyed.

"What should we do then?" Kagami asked more to himself than the other. Aomine let go of Kagami's arm and squatted down in front of him.

Looking straight ahead Aomine muttered, "Here."

"Here?" Kagami asked smugly, wanting to here Aomine say it.

Aomine kissed his teeth again obviously annoyed at the situation, "Idiot get on my back I'll carry you to your place."

Kagami already knew this was probably the only option left and with no argument accepted the piggy back ride from Aomine but once on he decided to tease Aomine.

"Aww I din't know you were so kind Aomine, It's actually kind of cute." Kagami taunted. Aomine was fixing Kagami on his back and placed his hands under the others legs to prevent him from falling off, Kagami had also wrapped his hands around Aomine's neck.

Aomine growled in anger, "Don't call me cute! Y'know I can just drop you anytime I want."

"No no I'm sorry." Kagami laughed out. It was too much fun making fun of Aomine sometimes. Just to seal the threat Aomine shook Kagami on his back though stopped when he heard Kagami groan in pain.

Turning his head slightly Aomine told the other, "With how it sounds you'll have to spend tomorrow resting to let your body properly heal or you'll just worsen your condition."

Another groan was heard from Kagami knowing that meant he couldn't play basketball all day. Sighing in defeat he placed his head down on Aomine's left shoulder waiting to be carried home.

Aomine felt the defeat in the other and started walking to Kagami's place, he was slightly shocked feeling the other lay his head on his shoulder, the warm breath from Kagami hitting his neck every few seconds was _very_ distracting and he would've told Kagami to move but when he saw Kagami's peaceful sleeping face he let it be. Aomine had seen the match on his tv and saw how hard Seirin had gone to win, they all must've been very worn out.

Aomine prided himself on his amazing physique so carrying Kagami on his back for about twenty minutes wasn't too hard.

Finally reaching the apartment Aomine tried at the handle with one hand, remembering he didn't have the keys when the door wouldn't open. He placed the red head off his back and onto the wall next to the door, surprisingly this didn't wake the other up so Aomine had to hold Kagami's hips to stop him from falling down.

Aomine used one hand to hold the boy and the other to shake him, "Hey wake up Bakagami, how are you still asleep?" 

Kagami grumbled slightly and was slowly waking up, "Hm? Oh we're here already." Kagami rubbed his eyes to get his vision back.

Aomine couldn't help but find the action cute... he really needed to stop these weird thoughts. Kagami leaned to his right and unlocked the door with his keys but didn't budge otherwise. The pain was still very strong.

Leaning Kagami's arm over his shoulder again Aomine helped Kagami to his bed.  
"Since it's already so late I'm saying over, I'll sleep in the guest room." Aomine stated already leaving for the guest room. Kagami wanted to ask Aomine why he was here in the first place and thank him for his help however the sleep overtook his whole mind and he could only let out a little "hmm" before passing out again into his comfy bed.

Kagami woke feeling more fresh and rested but with one stretch he knew he wouldn't be able to do much today as he still winced from every movement. Reaching in his pocket for his phone, to his horror he realised it was already 5pm, he had almost slept the whole day away, the animalistic growls coming from his stomach were telling him to get food in or else. In a very agonisingly slow pace Kagami made his way to his rooms bathroom and freshened up, seeing as he was also still in his basketball clothing he decided to change into some shorts and a baggy shirt.

Kagami stood up again ready to make his way to his kitchen but stopped when his door opened.

"Kagami the fuck is that sound?! You got a dog or something?" Aomine shouted scratching his head as he entered.

Oh, Kagami almost forgot the other had stayed over, he thought Aomine would've left by now. Kagami stood there confused on when he bought a dog but the realisation came and he huffed out laughing, "That wasn't a dog, it was my stomach. I haven't eaten in so many hours I think I'm actually about to die."

Straight away he started making his way to the kitchen, Aomine had decided to follow and asked for some of whatever he was making. Kagami decided to ask the other questions as he made stacks of pancakes.

"So why were you already at my apartment yesterday?" Kagami asked, mixing batter in a machine for the start of the pancakes.

"N-nothing much.." Aomine muttered looking away.

"You know I'm the one cooking here and if you want any you better stop lying." Kagami demanded.

"uuurgh," Aomine groaned and put his head in his shoulders as he carried on speaking into them, "I saw your team won so I came here to congratulate you," head popping back up he added, "and I also wanted some of your food."

Kagami felt congratulated enough being saved from having to spend the night at the locker room, that reminded him.  
"Thanks for carrying me home yesterday." Kagami thanked Aomine.

"No worries, you can make it up by making me lots of food today." Aomine snickered evilly

Kagami should've known the other would want something in return, honestly though he enjoyed when people complimented his cooking skills so he didn't mind. Tasting the sweetness of the batter he deemed it worthy of going on the pan, placing one down he heard the downpour of rain from outside and in turn asked Aomine, "You staying over again?"

"Gotta make sure you don't fall and die on me in this condition otherwise who else would I play basketball with." Aomine stated also looking out at the rain.

Finishing the stacks of pancakes Kagami placed some on Aomine's plate but most on his, he already knew he could eat twice as much. They both started eating their way through the Pancakes and except for the constant 'mmmm's' and compliments from Aomine for his amazing cooking it was quiet as they ate. It wasn't awkward but peaceful, it was never a bad feeling hanging out with Aomine whether it be a heated 1 on 1 or just eating with the other, Kagami always felt happy with Aomine's company.

After eating Aomine was forced to wash the dishes because Kagami needed his resting to heal up his body and he definitely took advantage of this opportunity to make Aomine work. He sat on his couch and started flicking through Netflix for any good movies the two could watch to pass the time, he managed to find a new action comedy that seemed interesting enough.

"What'd you pick?" Aomine asked coming back.

"I don't know some action comedy that looked interesting." Kagami answered.

Aomine sat on the far right on the coach whilst Kagami sat on the far left but as the movie reached the middle mark, Aomine had slowly gotten closer and by the end of it was asleep and had his head on Kagami's lap. Kagami let out a silent laugh, _this guy could sleep anywhere._ Kagami could only imagine Aomine's horrified expression realising he'd fallen asleep on his legs.

Deciding he wasn't tired enough to sleep Kagami decided to watch some basketball matches he had recorded earlier on.  
Two rounds in and it was getting really heated Kagami couldn't help the little jump in his seat when the opposing team made a score, "No!" He stopped moving when he felt Aomine stirring on his lap.

Aomine glared up at him although closed his eyes straight after mumbling, "nnrg stop moving so much. Your laps comfy."

Kagami held in this laugh guarantying it would've made Aomine move instantly but he couldn't help his eyes lingering on Aomine's sleeping face. _He's so cute when he's sleeping._

Kagami's eyes went back up to the screen when he heard cheers. _This was nice_ he thought to himself. Normally he would've died of boredom not able to play basketball but being here like this with Aomine, it felt nice and peaceful. He wouldn't mind doing these kind of things with Aomine again.


End file.
